leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Regice (Pokémon)
|} Regice (Japanese: レジアイス Regice) is an Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with and , it is one of the three Legendary titans of Hoenn. Biology Regice is composed of ice that closely resembles a crystal. Its face has an unusual pattern consisting of seven yellow dots in a "+" formation. It has four spikes on its back. Its legs are conical and it balances its entire body on those two points. There are three fingers on each of its cylindrical arms. In the anime, Regice moves around by floating in the air. Regice cloaks itself in air that is , and can survive submerged in molten lava and other extremely hot temperatures. Regice slept in a for thousands of years. In the anime Major appearances Regice debuted alongside and in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, as one of the three guardians of the Tree of Beginning. It first tried to attack , but was stopped by . In the end, it, together with Regirock and Registeel, realized Ash and were not a danger and continued protecting the Tree of Beginning. Regice made its main series debut in Pace - The Final Frontier!, under the ownership of Brandon. It battled and eventually lost after a tough match. It reappeared in A Pyramiding Rage! and Pillars of Friendship!. Minor appearances A Regice made a cameo appearance alongside the other members of its trio in the opening sequence of The Rise of Darkrai, where they all fired s that combined into an extremely powerful one. A Regice briefly appeared in PK18, where it met Pikachu and 's groups at the other side of an ice bridge and sent them into a lake. A Regice appeared in a flashback in Pillars of Friendship!. Pokédex entries , its body stays at a temperature of and cannot be melted, even by fire.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Regice debuted in The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV, when Glacia was attempting to open the Island Cave. Together, and created a team consisting of four and Sapphire's and , thus opening up the chamber containing Regice, as well as the other two titans, and . Regice used to stop and from spreading destruction. After the battle, it and the other two titans—left weak and powerless—traveled to the mountains, where they were later caught by shortly before the opening ceremony of the . Brandon used Regice in his battle with . It beat 's Cubone, which Emerald had borrowed to use in the Battle Pyramid, but Regice was subsequently defeated by Emerald's Sceptile and its . In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Regice, along with the other two Legendary titans, are seen under the possession of Candice. She uses them against Hareta to test his worthiness to challenge in A Novel Test!!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Regice is the boss of Ice Chamber in Aegis Cave. Pokédex entries . The deep-frozen body can't be melted, even by fire. This Pokémon controls frigid air of .}} . Things will freeze solid just by going near this Pokémon. Its icy body is so cold, it will not melt even if it is immersed in magma.}} ice. After extensive studies, researchers believe the ice was formed during an .}} .}} |} |} . It controls frigid air of .}} |} |} .}} .}} |} |} .}} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} ) (Iceberg Ruins, only one)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} ) (Only one)}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Ruins (Both Fields)}} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Almia Castle}} |} |} |area=Glacier: Frozen Tundra (post-ending)}} |area=Conductor Room: Frozen Runway (Reward), Melodious Woodland: A Colossal Throwdown, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 2}} |area=Event: Regice Freezes All Foes! Event: Regice Appears}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Aurora Ice Field (Special Boss)}} |area=Triangle Temple}} |area=Area 22: Stage 10}} |} |} In events |Hadō Regice|Japanese|Japan|40|September 1 to 25, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Regice}} |} In-game events |Pokémon Bank Regice|Japanese, American, PAL, and Korean|hide|50|March 4 to October 31, 2016|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Regice}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- . It also attacks with blocks of ice. }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Regice has the highest base stat of all Legendary Pokémon. ** It also has the highest base Special Defense stat of all Pokémon. ** It is also tied with for the highest single base stat of any Legendary Pokémon with its 200 Special Defense. Regirock's is its . * In , there is an unobtainable Regice Doll programmed into the game. It may have been intended to be obtained with the e-Reader. * Regice shares its with . They are both known as the Iceberg Pokémon. Origin Regice may be based on the s of Hebrew legend. The legends cast them as servants of higher powers and are said to have writing on their heads. When the writing is removed, the creature would be weakened, or even killed in some legends. Name origin Regice is a combination of regis (Latin for royal) and ice. In other languages Related articles * * * Legendary titans External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Hoenn Legendary Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Legendary Pokémon de:Regice es:Regice fr:Regice it:Regice ja:レジアイス zh:雷吉艾斯